


10 Reasons Why I Love You

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 10 short chapters, Alex is my transgender name, Cute, F/M, Fluff, For my girl, Happy 3 months, I made this for my girl and I and our 3 months of being together, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Some mature themes, i love you baby, why i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: What the title says





	1. Acceptance

When I first told you I was trans, I was scared you would block me and want nothing to do with me. Calling me a freak and possibly tell me to go kill myself. But now, your acceptance is something I need the most next to our friends because my family won't give it to me. I love you so much and everyday you make me feel like a man. There are no words to describe my thankfulness and my love to you. Let's see what another 3 months bring us, baby


	2. When I'm Depressed and Suicide

Whenever I am in a dark place, I go to you the most. You make me happy. You make me forget my pain. You're the reason why I don't go to self harming (it's been 3 months since I last cut). You have patience with me, you tell me you love me, you tell me no matter what I am your guy. Hearing and seeing the little things you tell me makes me feel better about myself. I smile and love you more. You help me get through the nights when I needed it


	3. Telling Me I Am A Guy

When you call me your baby boy, when you tell me I am a guy, it means so much to me. I feel at times that I am one and I forget the real world as I go into our little world where I am who I was met to be. You make me love myself more for the future when I can transition. Your support and telling me that I will be that is what I need to get through all of this mess I am in. You're my determination to my future


	4. You're My Safety

There is nothing I can hide from you that won't make you leave me. You listen and you help. Although, you live further away from me, I can feel your love and protection when we text. I can see your love for me. When you hear the shit my mom is putting me through, I can feel your need to wrap me up in a blanket and hold me from the world. You're always there when I need you


	5. You're My Rock

You keep me balance and sane. You are the reason I'm happy. Every little thing you do makes me love you more. Little messages you leave behind or messages I leave behind, our love for each other grows. You keep me strong and brave and you make me keep going day by day with my head up


	6. Relationship Goals

I don't even know where to start with this. You're wild, crazy, and my sexy little slut. We are 100/100 in this relationship from me taking the role of getting pregnant, to our sexual fantasies. If I lack something, you have it. If you lack something, I got it. We are 100/100 as I doubt there is any other people out there that can say and do what we can as people have a mindset of who is the woman and who is the man in the relationship. Who is top and who is bottom. There is none in us, we take both roles. Pays to be transgender and genderfluid huh, babe


	7. Just Thinking About You

Yes, the mere thought of you makes me smile and happy. Your name popping into my head or all the things you said, they stick to me everyday. You make my days possible, you don't need to be physically with me for me to feel your love by spiritually


	8. Your Randomness

The thing you say, girl you make me lit up so much or I choke on laughter. You're funny, sweet, charming, and the best goddamn girlfriend I can ever have/ask for. Don't stop being you


	9. You Belong In My Heart

What little of my heart that is remaining, you are filling in the pieces that are missing. You fill in the cracks, you fill in the blackness. You are more than half of my heart as you keep me whole


	10. You Really Are My Light And Hope

Without you, who knows where I would be. Half the shit I did, I was depressed and just done with life. But you gave me a sense of purpose to keep fighting and to keep holding onto hope. It may seem like my life is in the shit, but I know I can get out of it with you helping me through it


End file.
